Zoe Trent
Zoe Trent is a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with a talent for singing. She loves being the center of attention and being in the spotlight, but she's also a diva and can sometimes come off of a drama queen, but she does have a kind heart. Her owners often like to enter her in dog shows. Zoe's little sister is Gail. She is voiced by Nicole Oliver, while Kylee Epp does her singing. Personality Zoe is a true-blue diva who can't help but take an opportunity to sing or dance, or just show off. Especially when her favorite song comes on. Unfortunately, this has gotten her into trouble as a result once or twice. Somewhat of a drama queen, Zoe tends to speak with overly-fancy airs or mannerisms. She also can come off a little bit rude to others when she is criticizing them or trying to let them down easily. She also may tend to overreact when she feels depressed, hurt, or upset. However despite her tendencies, Zoe is also very caring of others and tries to help whenever she can. She loves her family above all else and will put them first if they are in trouble. Development and design Zoe Trent was designed by Hasbro designer Kirsten Ulve in 2011.Kirsten Ulve's Littlest Pet Shop Pets One of her original illustrations shows Zoe had a lighter fur, no streak in her hair, red lips, wore no beret and a different collar. The bonus "A Look Behind The Pet Shop Doors" featurette from the DVD "Little Pets, Big Adventures" revealed that, prior to January 2012, she was named "Lady Ra Ra".Original names from DVD She has ice blue eyes, lilac colored fur and lighter purple markings along her face, eyelids, and chest. Her ears are a violet-purple colored and resemble hair, matching the spiked tuft of bangs she has, with a single streak of pink in the center. She usually wears a black beret on her head, along with her diamond studded gold collar. Outfits *For the fashion show, Blythe kept her bangs the same while she tied her ears/hair to resemble a "hairbow" Th She was given a pair of sunglasses and wore a dark blue sparkle dress with sky blue V-neck and belt. A small segment of pink could be seen at the chest, matching the gloves and shoes she had on. Around her neck was her normal gold collar. *Her beret with a black scarf, along with a pair of red glasses. *During a promo an in Penny Ling's ball fantasy in Mean Isn't Your Color, she appeared with her ears and hair in a fancy, curly manner held with a gold clip with two diamonds, a pair of white sunglasses and gold earrings. Zoe also had on a white top with sky blue feather boa, gold necklace, and bracelet. *After Blythe's real makeover finishes, Zoe looks the same but with a long, single curl of hair held with a dark pink bow. *Rescue misson outfit in Gailbreak! *In Mean Isn't Your Color, she wore a strange red dress with tiny dog bones all over it and a gold belt to match her colorful gold necklace. On her feet were black shoes, and on her head is a very decorated fire hydrant. *A black dress with white spots decorating the skirts, her normal collar, and a pair of black shoes/gloves. *When dressed as a fruit dancer, Zoe wore a yellow dress with a green band around her waist to match her necklace and head cloth. The top of her dress has pale polkadots, while the sleeves are yellow, orange, and red. Her collar is pale green with a red flower attached to it. *As Agent 005, Zoe had her hair worn in a bob cut with a pink floral print dress and dark pink necklace, belt, and shoes. *While still agent 005, Zoe also wore a yellow body suit with dark yellow belt and boots. *A dark gray dress with white polkadots over a yellow leotard with tiny spots printed all over it, a pair of gray shoes/gloves, and a pair of white sunglasses with yellow spots to match her bow tie. *Bollywood Zoe wore a bright blue dress. The mid section is white while the skirt is white with bright blue floral markings. She also has gold bracelets, a necklace, and a fancy bright blue head piece with small gold pieces decorating it. *When imitating Star Trek, Zoe wore a blue shirt with black lining and boots, along with a head piece and her collar. Her hair had been put up and given curl. *During the sweet shop song, Zoe wore the same sparkling blue dress, white gloves, and bright blue neck piece. Her hair is worn up in a swirling format to resemble an ice cream. She has lollipop themed earrings and three lollipops decorating her hair. *A yellow and brown themed Scottish outfit with plain belt-style collar, and matching accessories. She gains a dull red-brown cap with pattern and a single braided hair piece. *As Fluffy Velvetpaw, Zoe wore her hair/ears to cover her face a little more. She wears a blue dress with matching boots and a crystal-like neck piece. Around her wrist is a spy watch. *Nurse outfit in the song Humanarian, which was in the episode What Did You Say? *In Terriers and Tiaras, she wore a blue "cowgirl" dress with sparkles and a star on the belt. She also wore a matching "cowgirl" hat, matching gloves on her front paws, white "cowgirl" boots on her back paws, and her usual collar. Her hair is styled with a big curl on top and lots of curls at the bottom, and her face is heavily covered in makeup. *In Frenemies, she wore a blue dress with a purple waist, decorated with butterflies and flowers. She also had a matching tiara, gloves, and collar to go with it. Her hair was in a "wavy" style. Quotes *''Blythe, I dreamed that you groomed me and it came out terrible. (gasp) It wasn't a dream, it's a nightmare!'' *''I'll tell you what's not coming to you darling, a big tip.'' *''This says yes, I'm a dog.'' *''Took a powder!'' *''Ohh, I adore these fantasies! They have the best fashions.'' Trivia *Some promotional images picture her without her beret, possibly because it was not present at her original illustration. *She was the sixth pet to join the Pet Shop. Her first day was singing. *In Eve of Destruction, Zoe has her own mobile app. Gallery blythe_style___zoe_by_fercho262-d6a1ndf.png zoe_trent_from_hub_promo_by_kadajkitten-d5kscd8.png|Zoe from the Hub promo Fashion.png|Zoe in the "Goodbye-For-Now" show Bad....png|Bad Haircut 1b5e30daeb9c664032cef8ddbae2e5fe-d5lfjqg.png|Zoe's new hair Tootsie.png|Wearing a bicycle helmet with Tootsie LPS_004_09-570x420.jpg|Zoe and her sister, Gail tumblr_mfkxn6ro931qfz5cpo1_r1_1280.png|Zoe getting ready to sing LPS_010_02_.jpg|Zoe and Madame Pom modeling_zoe_trent_by_raiinbowdashie_nya-d5qo50f.png Penny angry.png|We disagree! tumblr_mf78o4KwxI1s008vgo10_400.png screenCapture 01.04.13 13-47-44.jpg|Fluffy Velvetpaw Zoe fantasy outfit.png|Zoe as Agent 005 tumblr_mgmz7kBRJw1s008vgo5_400.png|Zoe as The Diva zoe_trent_bollywood_by_asimplerarity-d5twa1p.jpg|Zoe in Bollywood clothing tumblr_mi0v0zek221s008vgo4_400.png tumblr_midohlwyri1s008vgo6_400.png Blythe's Crush.jpg Gailbreak!.jpg Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two.jpg LPS101 Still10.jpg Lps-image9-102-570x420.jpg|Zoe with the pets and Blythe in her showtime outfit LPS 004 01-570x420.jpg LPS 004 06-570x420.jpg Lps-image2-101-570x420.jpg Tumblr mcftu9q1ZZ1r7cc1k.png Tumblr mcfu4hw1yH1r7cc1k.png Tumblr mft1b1VBcW1s09ni7o1 1280.png Lps-image2-103-570x420.jpg PHJoniTjTsh2MR 1 l.jpg LPS_006_08-570x420.jpg Lps-s1-ep07-image04 570x420.jpg tumblr_mfvjzj3Wrt1rszglho2_1280.png Zoe and Russell.png LPS_010_11-570x420.jpg LPS 008 08-570x420.jpg|Zoe singing with the band LPS-113-7 570x420.jpg Digby kissing Zoe's nose.png Digby saying 'Adieu'.png tumblr_midohlwyri1s008vgo7_400.png|"Were going to make a movie!" tumblr_midohlwyri1s008vgo2_1280.png Tumblr miss8kUmNW1s008vgo6 1280.png Tumblr mk8jdhiyJj1s008vgo5 500.png Tumblr mk8jdhiyJj1s008vgo6 1280.png|Sad Zoe Tumblr mkwhqyWxOk1s008vgo9 1280.png|Zoe as a were-dog Image.jpg Door-Jammed promo by The Hub.jpg Psychic.png Humanarian.jpg|Zoe in the song "Humanarian" Tumblr inline miupiee1d91qz4rgp.png Splat.png Tail Wrap.png Logo.png Zoe's party fantasy.png|Zoe as a princess Zoe wearing shades.png|Zoe getting ready for the show Pets with forced grins.png Zoe Trent.jpg Maxresdefault 2.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg ZoePenny.png LPS_124_04_570x420.jpg LPS_124_11_570x420.jpg LPS_123_12_570x420.jpg|Zoe with the pets and Blythe being frightened Zoe-Trent-zoe-trent-33186354-252-252.png Pretty-zoe.png Shy blythe.jpg LPS 021 08 570x420.jpg Crying zoe.gif TerriersInTiaras May 02 2013-300-300-t.jpg LPS 021 04 Hasbro--500-.jpg Zoe at a pagent by butterflypinky12345-d5zb12b.png Vector zoe trent 3cute5me by sakaki709-d5z6m6r.png Tumblr mk6arae5vR1qmo3obo1 400.gif tumblr_mm2jbkL0eQ1qmo3obo1_500.gif|zoe wink tumblr_mouibmspVv1swpbjso1_1280.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pets